She completes me
by EsmeraldCullen02
Summary: Desde la partida de Anna, Cas se sentía perdido, como si una parte de su ser se hubiera ido con ella. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía de nada, esa chica era la única persona a la cual le gustaría conocer una y otra vez en cada vida. Solo ella lo complementaba. [Drabble]


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Kendare Blake.

 **Aviso:** Esta historia contiene spoilers del final del libro.

 **She completes me**

Cas subió a su habitación y se sentó en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, no lo logró. Cada vez que posaba su cabeza en la almohada y cerraba los ojos, una imagen muy nítida abarcaba su mente: Anna, la chica fantasma de la cual se había enamorado. Aquella chica tan hermosa que le transmitía una inmensa felicidad con su sonrisa.

Hacia tan solo una semana se había sacrificado para salvarlo de otro fantasma, se había ido de este mundo para siempre, y ese hecho le dolía en el alma. Era cierto que él era un cazador de fantasmas y su principal deber era "matarla". Pero desde que lo dejó con vida la primera vez que pisó la mansión, todo se volvió diferente. En un principio sentía curiosidad por ella, por su forma de ser, quería conocer la razón de sus acciones macabras.

Luego, esa curiosidad se convirtió en amor y devoción.

Ella era todo. Era luz y oscuridad, amor y dolor, felicidad y tristeza.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y sin lograr avance los abrió otra vez, solo para conseguir frente suyo la imagen tan nítida de Anna. Se veía más hermosa de lo que recordaba, su cabello negro como la noche se agitaba con el viento, brillaba gracias a luz de la luna que transmitía la ventana, su vestido cubierto de sangre parecía gotear y gotear pero sin llegar a manchar el piso. Tenía una sonrisa brillante en el rostro y una mano tendida para que él la agarrara.

-Anna- susurró embelesado. Se veía tan real, tan viva... Cas tocó su mano solo para que después el reflejo de ella desapareciera de inmediato. Era una alucinación, una simple alucinación. Ella no estaba ahí y nunca lo estaría.

Se sentía débil y perdido, Anna se había llevado consigo una parte de él.

Los días siguientes fueron iguales a ese, exceptuando que las alusiones eran más frecuentes y no solo ocurrían de noche. La veía en todas partes y eso lo llenaba de ira, ira que solo ella podía calmar. La extrañaba, extrañaba su presencia junto a él.

...

-Cas ¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó su madre cuando estaban en el comedor, podía notar claramente las ojeras en su rostro producto de la falta de sueño. Desde que la chica fantasma se había ido, él no era el mismo y le preocupada. -¿Es por Anna?

-Durante todo el tiempo que estuve con ella los dos desarrollamos una conexión. Una conexión que siempre me llenaba de felicidad y me hacía sentir mejor- susurró mirando a la nada. -Y ahora que no está siento que se llevó con ella una parte de mí, una parte de esa conexión. Sé que es un poco estúpido lo que digo pero...

-Para nada, te entiendo mejor que nadie, Cas. Cuando tu padre murió sentí lo mismo, una parte de mi ser se fue con él y nunca pude recuperarla. Pero si aprendí a vivir con ello. Sé que ahora te sientes vacío, pero eso cambiará, solo tienes que darle tiempo.

-¿Por qué lo hizo mamá? ¿Por qué tuvo que irse?- su voz se quebró un poco con las palabras.

-Solo ella puede saberlo, cielo. Pero si se sacrificó fue porque ella así lo quiso. Lo hizo con pleno conocimiento de lo que podía pasar.

Él no podía reclamarle nada, esa había sido su decisión, pero su partida dejó un vacío muy grande en su alma y solo esperaba que con el pasar de los años fuera menos doloroso.

En la noche pudo sentir su presencia, buscó en todos lados pero no se encontró con su reflejo. Sin embargo la sentía cerca, como si estuviera a su lado. Estaba feliz de haberla conocido, nunca cambiaría ese día por nada del mundo. Ella era la única persona a la cual le gustaría conocer una y otra vez en cada vida.

Solo ella lo complementaba, solo ella le daba esa pieza de amor y cariño que tanto necesitaba.

 _-Anna-_ susurró a la nada - _Ni la distancia será capaz de hacerme olvidar todo el amor que mi corazón siente y sentirá por ti._

 **Nota de la autora:** Hace tiempo que no escribía ni publicaba nada, así que estoy un poco oxidada en este aspecto. Cuando leí Anna vestida de sangre la relación entre Anna y Cas me conmovió por completo. Siempre me había imaginado que su partida sería muy difícil de superar para Cas... y bueno, esto fue lo que salió. Espero que les guste :)


End file.
